


Wand

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Cinderella (1950), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: The sequel to glass slipperDiscontinued





	1. Chapter 1

Do you remember the story of a masked girl and how she found true love because she kept a beautiful dream in her heart .

Of course it might of helped that she had a fairy godmother who could do wonders with fabric , well that girl was me .

 

Frankie sighed , thinking of the romantic story .

She had been the masked girl at that dance who Chase was still trying to find the identity of . She also got her true love and it is nearing the anniversary of the dance .

" Hello princess ". A voice snapped her out of her daydream .

" Hi Cody ". He had given her the nickname but used when they were alone , only them knew the origin of the nickname.

" Fariygodmother said she has a surprise for us ". He said giving her a kiss .

" Then let's go , she probably waiting for us ". Frankie grabbed his hand and ran off into the forest .

 

Little did they know , quickshadow was watching them wondering who fariygodmother was .

When they got to where fariygodmother first appeared to Frankie , she yelled "surprise"!


	2. Chapter 2

The fairy godmother turned thier outfits into the ones they wore at the dance .

Quickshadow saw it and wondered how to tell chase that the mystery girl was under their feet the whole time .

They danced smiling in pure joy and love for each other .

The fairy godmother dropped her wand and quickshadow grabbed it .

 

Then she took off running .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas ? Comment if you do


End file.
